


B * I * L * L

by Augustus



Series: Dollar Bills [1]
Category: Cops (TV 1989), The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-13
Updated: 2000-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if <i>The Bill </i>was American?</p>
            </blockquote>





	B * I * L * L

_(The screen remains black except for the letters "B * I * L * L" etched in a flaming script in the centre of the screen. Loud sirens and squealing brakes fade to a melodramatic voice over.)_

VOICEOVER: Two am, Sunday morning. Most of New York's residents are asleep in their beds, but criminals never sleep. Neither can the police force.

_(The black screen is gradually replaced by a shaky shot of a city street at night, a date and time stamp in the lower left-hand corner. Various stereotypically undesirable types linger on the pavements.)_

VOICEOVER: The night is the realm of those who flaunt the rules and values of society. While decent citizens sleep, prostitutes flaunt their wares, drug addicts score themselves a hit and thieves steal our hard-earned possessions. The only thing standing in their way is the law and those who uphold it - the Bill. 

This is their story.

_(A police car roars into shot, pulling up beside a prostitute who snarls and disappears into the shadows. Two policemen get out and walk towards the camera. Stamp is in his early forties and rather plumpish. Ashton looks as though he should still be in school and is skinny with spiked hair.)_

STAMP: This is P.C. Ashton's first night on the beat.

_(Ashton nods his agreement.)_

STAMP: We're hoping for a quiet one. But you can't count on the streets of New York for an easy ride.

ASHTON: _(His voice wavering a little, permanently confused look etched upon his face.)_ I can handle whatever's out there, Tone.

STAMP: Of course you can.

_(Conveniently, their radios choose this moment to start blaring directions.)_

RADIO: _(More static than understandable syllables)_ Corner of first and fifth. Armed robbery in progress. Anyone free to deal?

_(Ashton casts a questioning look in Stamp's direction. The older officer nods his assent.)_

ASHTON: Show us dealing.

_(They jump into the car and the shot switches to an internal, over-the-shoulder view. Stamp speaks to the audience as he drives, casting an occasional look over his shoulder and invariably running over a few hapless pedestrians whenever he does so. Ashton concentrates on looking confused.)_

STAMP: Armed robbery is a dangerous business. You never know _who_ you're dealing with. It could be a lunatic with an Uzi, but there's no turning back once you've accepted the call. Danger is just part of the job when you're a New York copper. In time you grow to love it.  
PC Ashton, here, is a little nervous because it's only his first day, but I have confidence in his abilities.

ASHTON: Thanks, Tone. _(Do I detect something more than mere hero-worship in his voice?)_

STAMP: Besides, we look after our own. The criminals may have their illegal arms, but we're packing heat ourselves - and we have the law behind us.

ASHTON: That's what makes the risk worthwhile - the knowledge that you're doing your part to make America the great nation that it is.

STAMP: _(Nodding sagely)_ That's right, Luke. You always know just where - uh - I mean _how_ \- to put things.

_(In a scream of rubber on asphalt, the car pulls up in front of a Quik-E-Mart. The only signs of life are a dark panel van in front of the automatic doors and a loud, high-pitched screaming that seems to be coming from inside the store.)_

STAMP: We’re here. It's crunch time, Luke. Good luck.

_(Ashton nods his thanks as Stamp raises the car radio to his mouth.)_

STAMP: _(Into the radio)_ We're at the Quik-E-Mart. It's not sounding good. You'd better get some more bodies here - pronto.

_(Replacing the radio, Stamp nods to camera.)_

STAMP: The calvary will be here soon. But we can't afford to wait. We’re going in. 

_(They climb out of the car, grabbing guns from their belts and head into the store. The camera follows, jolting up and down as the camera person runs after them.)_

STAMP: _(Yelling, as the enter the store.)_ Police! 

_(There are several loud shots, more screams and an awful lot of dry-ice-like smoke.)_

STAMP: Give yourself us! There's no way out! We have you surrounded!

_(The sound of sirens coming from the car park bears testimony to this fact.)_

CRIM: _(Appearing from behind a display of Oreos. There is a bullet hole through the forehead of the young smiling child in the advertising photograph.)_ You'll never take me alive!

ASHTON: Don't be a fool. It doesn't have to come to that. 

CRIM: What would you know? You're only a child.

ASHTON: I'm nineteen.

CRIM: Not too young to die, then…

_(He turns and fires, just as six more armed police officers [Quinnan, Garfield, Harker, Hollis, McCann & Hagen] burst through the doors. There is more smoke and the camera wobbles drastically so that the action is lost. There is a moment of static. When the picture clears, the camera is focused on the prone body of Ashton. A large red stain is spreading across the blue of his shirt.)_

STAMP: Luke! Noooooooo!

_(There is chaos as the newcomers rush in to arrest the bandit. While this is going on in the background, Stamp falls to the ground, kneeling beside Ashton.)_

STAMP: Luke? Luke? Can you hear me?

_(There is a slight movement from the injured police man, but no verbal acknowledgement.)_

STAMP: This is all my fault!

_(His expression hardens and he slowly rises to his feet, pushing away Hagen and Harker as they move to restrain him. Raising his gun, he grins maniacally at the criminal.)_

STAMP: You killed Luke, you bastard.

CRIM: _(Insolently)_ He should have stayed at home with his mummy like a good little boy.

STAMP: _(Slowly and scarily.)_ You're right, you know. They won't take you alive.

_(He shoots - and again - and again. The criminal falls to the ground, his chest a mass of bullet holes and blood. His mission accomplished, Stamp returns to Ashton's side, clutching the young policeman's hand.)_

STAMP: Hold on, Luke. An ambulance is on the way.

_(Ashton's eyes flicker open. The camera zooms in on his face, losing focus in the process of doing so.)_

ASHTON: _(Weakly.)_ No… time…

STAMP: Of course there is! _(Trying to sound optimistic.)_ It's just a flesh wound.

_(Ashton shakes his head slowly.)_

ASHTON: No… good… bye… love… you…

_(His eyes close and his head falls to one side.)_

STAMP: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(The camera pauses on Stamp and Ashton's body before gradually panning out to show the destruction of the Quik-E-Mart. Hollis is attempting to dispose of the criminal's body in the Slurpee machine. Quinnan is attempting to pry open the plastic of a porn magazine. Hagen is flirting with Harker. Garfield and McCann are eating doughnuts. No one seems too fazed by Ashton's death._

_Jumpily, the camera angle moves towards the street and clumsily focuses on the flashing lights on top of Stamp's car. The noise of the incident fades as we are greeted, once more, by the annoying voice of the voice over.)_

VOICEOVER: Another night on the streets of New York, another brave young life spent in the pursuit of justice. 

_(There is a slight pause, before he resumes, his voice considerably chirpier.)_

VOICEOVER: Next week on "B * I * L * L", we witness a thrilling car chase through the streets of New York. Don't miss it. Goodnight.

_(The credits roll.)_

****

{FIN}  
13th August, 2000


End file.
